fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Freezeria HD
Papa's Freezeria HD is the 3rd App game by Flipline Studios. The game is on simultaneously for both Android Tablets and iPads. It has also been revealed that fans can expect plenty more customers in the game. It has also been revealed that there will be double the mixables, six more toppings, and a total of twenty new unlockables. All this with a grand total of 54 menu items! You can buy it in the App Store and Google Play for $2.99. Previews * 9/05/2013: Sneak Peek: Papa's Freezeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2949 * 9/11/2013: Sneak Peek: New Tourists Arriving! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2973 * 9/17/2013: Sneak Peek: Toppings! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2986 * 9/24/2013: Sneak Peek: An Evening on the Beach! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3032 * 10/02/2013: Sneak Peek: Custom Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3062 * 10/30/2013: Papa's Freezeria HD is Here!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3184 Customers # (Tutorial) # (After Tutorial) # / (Random Day Customer) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Random) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Time) # (Day 2) # (Rank 2) # (Rank 3) # (Rank 4) # (Rank 5) # (Rank 6) # (Rank 7) # (Rank 8) # (Rank 9) # (Rank 10) # (Rank 11) # (Rank 12) # (Rank 13) # (Rank 14) # (Rank 15) # (Rank 16) # (Rank 17) # (Rank 18) # (Rank 19) # (Rank 20) # (Rank 21) # (Rank 22) # (Rank 23) # (Rank 24) # (Rank 25) # (Rank 26) # (Rank 27) # (Rank 28) # (Rank 29) # (Rank 30) # (Rank 31) # (Rank 32) # (Rank 33) # (Rank 34) # (Rank 35) # (Rank 36) # (Rank 37) # (Rank 38) # (Rank 39) # (Rank 40) # (Rank 41) # (Rank 42) # (Rank 43) # (Rank 44) # (Rank 45) # (Rank 46) # (Rank 47) # (Rank 48) # (Rank 49) # (Rank 50) # (Rank 51) # (Rank 52) # (Rank 53) # (Rank 54) # (Rank 55) # (Rank 56) # (Rank 57) # (Rank 58) # (Rank 59) # (Rank 60) # (Rank 61) Closers * * * * * * * Ingredients Cups * Medium (Start) * Large (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kingsley) * Small (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Rita) Syrups * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Vanilla Syrup (Start) * Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Peggy) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Doan) * Banana Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Maggie) * Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Foodini) * Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Rico) * Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Radlynn) * Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Mayor Mallow) * Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Hank) * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Mindy) * Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Boomer) Mixables * Nutty Butter Cups (Start) * Strawberries (Start) * Blueberries (Start) * Birthday Cake (Unlocked on Day 2 with Greg) * Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Ninjoy) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Johnny) * Marshmallows (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Edna) * Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Chuck) * Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Roy) * Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Scarlett) * Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 24 with James) * Cotton Puffs (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Yippy) * Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Professor Fitz) * Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Utah) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) * Peach (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Trishna) Toppings * Strawberry Syrup (Start) * Chocolate Syrup (Start) * Whipped Cream (Start) * Creameo (Start) * Sprinkles (Start) * Nuts (Start) * Cherries (Start) * Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Cooper) * Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Scooter) * Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Pinch Hitwell) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Georgito) * Bananas (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Ivy) * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Allan) * Coconut Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Olga) * Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Taylor) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Connor) * Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Tohru) * Blueberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Wendy) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Sarge Fan) * Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Vicky) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Timm) * Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Kayla) Ranks Trivia * This is the first HD app to have the Custom Worker available. * Most of the customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game will be in this version. * The clue for the new ingredient on the End of Day screen is the blue moon. * The closers in Freezeria are the same in HD. * In one of the pictures for Freezeria HD, Utah's pose from her Flipdeck is used. * The closers do not have red on the edges of their names this time. This comes back in Pastaria. * In all of the Freezeria games, the second to last to be unlocked are female characters (Ninjoy - desktop, Mary - HD and Cecilia- To Go!). * There are 26 customers who did not appear in the desktop version of the game. * Gremmie, who's a closer, doesn't frown and his shirt doesn't have the angry face, unlike in the desktop game. * After Papa Louie is unlocked, random customers will be the first of the day. * Back in the desktop version, Jojo always ordered a small cup. Now he orders different size cups, although he still always orders his sundae regular blended. * This version of Papa's Freezeria has 20 more ingredients than the desktop version. * There are 576 possible cup size/mixable/syrup combinations. * Gino Romano is the only Romano with unlocked ingredient with him. * This is the first app to have Xolo as a customer. * Santa does not make an appearance because there are no holidays. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2013 Games